User talk:Zorro T. Dracoyena
IMPORTANT Notice (Well, apparently "notice" isn't THAT important...) Anyway, I gots a project due on October 22 and it would be nice if some of y'all that come up in here help me out. It's simple, just answer this question: "How long does it take you eat breakfast?" Not too hard, but I have to have guy and girl responses, so if this is your first time talkin' to me, you're gonna hafta tell me your gender so I don't gotta go trackin' ya down. Yep, thas whut happened. NO PIKACHU ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT EITHER!!! This is Zorro's Talk Page. If you are a Pikachu, you have come too far. Please turn your little electric butt around and walk out of here. Thank you. So! Now that that's taken care of, this is the talk page of the Zorro. You should be aware of what you can do up in here. Now, I shall give you some rules (If you is new to this talk page: READ 'EM. If you been here before but has never seen the rulez: READ 'EM. That is all): Do's: #Be pleasant, but not to the extent that you sound... fruity. #Leave your Pikachu outside. #You are free to ask me for help, but I can't make word bubbles, sims, banners, wallpaper, or any of that good stuff. I CAN direct you to someone that can do that. #I tend to come up with unconventional - and sometimes devious - ways of solving problems (they always work). If you need a strange solution, just ask. #If you are really that hopeless and can't create a page for a little story thing-a-ma-bob or a link or both, I am capable of doing that. #I can do your Spanish homework, but that won't help you learn the language. Don't's (that is one weird lookin' thang): #I'd really prefer you didn't use a word bubble, it takes up alotta space. But if you must... #NO VANDALIZATION!!! Of this page, my user page, or any of the things that the links on my user page go to. I do the vandalizing, you sit and watch. #Don't try to threaten me. It won't work. #Don't bring a Pikachu in here! #"If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all." A stupid rule, but it serves its purpose. #Don't jump out of the ride at the top of a loop-de-loop. #Don't text and drive. Don't drive at all. Car accidents suck even if they aren't caused by texting. #DON"T TAKE UP THE AREA OF AFRICA!!! (*cough* Leaf) Having a random conversation (this isn't a rule) I am now willing to do random conversations. If ya wanna do one, just label your little section "Random Conversation (your name)" and then you can continue on. I've caught myself talking to no one on the way down the hall to the lunch room, so you can literally get me talking about anything. That should do it. They aren't too hard too follow. Just don't think you'll ever be my friend. No one else wants to be my friend, why would you? Teh G-Force }} }} The Control Variable Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Froot Loops, Honey Nut Cheerios, Trix Cereal, Eggo Buttermilk Waffles (without syrup), Cup Noodles, frozen churros, garlic bread (don't really like it too much, though *shifty eyes*), etc... What do you eat? I have never heard of anyone eating that fast...}} Answers